bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fyodor Dostoevsky
is the head and leader of the Rats in the House of the Dead. Appearance Fyodor is a tall and slim young man with long, dark, and messy hair that reaches his shoulders. His eyes are sharp and of a dark purple color, giving him a tired look. He wears what appears to be a buttoned white shirt and white pants; accompanied with a long black coat with white fur, and an Ushanka-hat. He also wears red long boots. Personality Showing a calm and confident personality most of the time, Fyodor doesn't appear to fear to his enemies, boasting enough courage to let himself be captured by them. Despite being extremely arrogant, he is a straightforward and intelligent man with a truly sinister personality. He calls himself a god. Always talking about the sinful nature of men, he possesses a strong religious belief. Ironically, Dazai names him "Demon", saying he had met Fyodor only once in the past. Ability His ability, ,|Tsumi to Batsu}}, has yet to be described. It is hinted to be something that is able to kill someone with one touch as shown in Chapter 42. This ability is not restricted to skin-to-skin contact, as when he was grabbed by a government agent who had gloves, the agent was killed by Fyodor's ability. Background Some time during the past, it is mentioned by Dazai that they had met before. At some point before the war, he allied himself with The Guild in order to search and obtain a certain book. Plot Fyodor first appears in Chapter 12, when discussing the operation with Fitzgerald and Agatha, mentioning that he has foreseen the events that took place earlier. It is unknown what he was doing during the war. Nevertheless, when Atsushi and Akutagawa were battling against Fitzgerald, he accessed Moby Dick's controls and forced the warship into a free-fall after the latter's defeat. Sometime later, after taking a quarter of the Guild's funds, he encountered Hawthorne and together they made a deal to help each other as long as Mitchell gets proper treatment. Agreeing to his condition, Dostoevsky states that his next step is to cleanse Yokohama of the sinners. Spreading disinformation about the leftover guild's fortune, his plan is set in motion in order to lure criminal organizations and bring a wave of crime, though the reason for that is still unknown. Dazai states this truth, while a focused Fyodor is somewhere at the bay staring at the sea. Later, during the events of Chapter 42, he lets himself be captured by the Mafia, specifically by a man named A, one of the five executives of the Port Mafia. While the executives and the leader were discussing his fate, he was waiting in an underground prison. A (pronounced 'Ace') shows himself to him, stating his name. Dostoevsky then is set free, and brought to talk to the man about joining forces together to destroy the Mafia. Nevertheless, he promptly denies and then threatens the executive to kill him, which angers the executive and is then hit by a bottle of wine. The man leaves, leaving only Dostyevsky together with a young boy named Karma, who dries him up and they have a small conversation. After A returns, he is surprised to see the Dostoevsky eager to play a game of High or Low, which he wins flawlessly. Angered by this, A orders his subordinates to come, but then is taken aback by the fact that nothing appears to be working, and is then deluded by Fyodor into thinking that it is the work of his ability. A is tricked into committing suicide after coming to the conclusion that it is the only way to escape Dostovesky's supposed ability (the ability to lock others in your consciousness), where in actual fact, Dostovesky had set up the room around them in order for it to seem like a false reality. He leaves A's body and escapes the room where he encounters the young boy he conversed with earlier who is shocked by the fact that Dostoevsky beat A. It is revealed that Dostoevsky purposefully leaked information of his false ability and a way to escape the false ability to the kidnapper in order to trick A. He proceeds to reveal his true motive, gaining a list of the Port Mafia members and their abilities, which Ace compiled as a part of his plot to take over the Mafia. Stating that the list's value will be halved if the Mafia were to know that he owned it, Dostoevsky states that he must not leave any witnesses. He uses his ability to instantaneously kill the young boy and calls himself as a God, while leaving the burning cruiser and stating his next objectives: the annihilation of the Port Mafia and then, the Detective Agency. Following the attack of the Agency's Director in Chapter 46 by a masked assassin (later revealed to be Hawthorne), Dostoevsky disguises himself as a policeman. After the car that Mori and Elise plan to drive off in explodes, policeman Dostoevsky comes to "investigate". He asks an unsuspecting Mori about the cause of the explosion and when answered, asks Mori if he is okay. Dostoevsky then proceeds to stab Mori. While Mori is falling, he knocks off Dostoevsky's police hat to reveal his true identity. Dostoevsky runs away and Elise loses sight of him because of the large crowd of bystanders. Dostoevsky runs into an alley and sheds his police disguise, changing into his usual clothing. He searches a compartment in the alley where he placed his Ushanka-hat only to find that it isn't there. Dazai appears and Dostoevsky instantly recognises him. Dazai, having figured out his plan, states that it is just like Dostoevsky to tamper with the mind of Hawthorne and turn him into an assassin. Dazai reveals that Dostoevsky's aim is to obtain the mysterious Book, but first he has to exterminate Yokohama's ability users. Since the 'Rats' don't have the firepower to burn down the town like the Guild, Dostoevsky took out the heads of the Agency and Mafia through assassination. Dostoevsky asks Dazai how he came to such a conclusion and Dazai says that it's 'because it's what I'd do'. Dostoevsky smiles and asks Dazai if he's suggesting that they're alike. Dostoevsky tells Dazai that the poison given to Fukuzawa and Mori 'assures mutual destruction'. He says that he won't destroy the two organisations- they'll do it themselves. He explains that the poison is from a virus-type ability held by a certain criminal friend of his. Over 48 hours, their bodies' microfauna grow and eat away at the internal organs of both hosts. However, if either host dies before the 48 hours ends, the ability will stop. Dostoevsky states that people are 'sinfully stupid' and despite knowing they're being manipulated, they will continue to kill each other, nevertheless. He says that someone must rid them of their sins. Suddenly, a sniper shoots Dazai and he realises that Dostoevsky predicted his actions. Dostoevsky tells Dazai that his vitals weren't hit because he still has a part to play in his plan. Then, Dostoevsky realises Dazai knew the sniper was there. Dazai says that 'The Book' is a single book of blank pages where anything written in it becomes the truth. Dostoevsky says that he will use the book to rid the world of the sin of ability users. Dazai challenges Dostoevsky to make that happen. Then, they hear Kunikida and Atsushi searching in the alleyway for Dazai. Dostoevsky leaves the scene. Fyodor appears during the incident of Chapter 47.5 where he is seen playing the cello. It is revealed that he gave a bunch of weapons to a man called Pushkin and his family. Pushkin then passes a message by Fyodor to the Agency, "the rules cannot be changed." Fyodor is seen in Chapter 51.75 drinking coffee in a cafe when he is approached unexpectedly by Osamu Dazai and Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. It then dawns on Fyodor that they used the Eyes of God to track down his location. Fitzgerald reveals that he couldn't stand Fyodor keeping the money he stole from him that he decided to aid the Armed Detective Company in his capture. Ango then appears with some armed men to take Fyodor in custody. Fyodor decided not to put up with a fight and goes willingly with Ango. In Chapter 54, Fyodor is seen chained by the neck in an unknown area. Trivia * His ability name is the original Russian title for the book Crime and Punishment. * The name of the organization of which he is the leader of, the Rats in the House of the Dead, is a reference to the actual Dostoevsky's work, The House of the Dead. * He appears to have a habit of biting the tip of his thumbs, making them bleed. * The logo of his organization consists of a cartoon-like design of a rat's head, with big hollow eyes and an enormous grin. * According to him, he possesses 'a weak anemic constitution', in other words, anemia. * He plays the cello, as shown in Chapter 47.5 * In the Dead Apple guide, it is written in there that Fyodor likes pretty people. Character Navigation Ru:Фёдор Достоевский Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Rats in the House of the Dead